Una última vez
by MiniDeb
Summary: Después de meses sin salir de casa y un pésimo día, Isabella Swan decide salir de fiesta y despejarse. Lo que no cuenta es con Edward, un chico guapo que sabe como divertirse, y que solo confirma lo malas que son las aventuras de una noche con desconocidos. El problema es que todo parece intentar unirlos de nuevo y dar un inesperado cambio a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Mierda.

Esa es la primera palabra que se me viene a la mente cuando veo quien es el camarero que se acerca a nuestra mesa. Inmediatamente cojo la enorme carta junto a la ventana y me tapo la cara con ella tratando de ocultar mi rubor. Frente a mi Rosalie Hale enarca una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Niego levemente sin decir una palabra. El nudo que tengo en la garganta no me permite hablar. Esto no debería estar pasando. No debería volver a verle, simplemente desaparecería para siempre hasta volverse un lejano recuerdo. Se ve que no.

El chico, aunque esa descripción se le queda corta ante sus veinticuatro años, se detiene a mi derecha y saca una pequeña libreta.

-¿Habéis decidido que pedir? -inquiere con su aterciopelada voz.

Siento un estremecimiento recorrerme y mis mejillas arder.

Mierda.

Rosalie lo mira fijamente por unos segundos sin vergüenza alguna. No lo demuestra pero sé que lo ha reconocido.

Mierda.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo veo girarse en mi dirección e inconscientemente levanto la mirada para confirmar mis sospechas. Sonríe lentamente.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

No puedo aguantar su intensa mirada verde así que vuelvo a encogerme bajo el menú. Aún así puedo sentirlo a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Lleva una camiseta blanca con el logo del restaurante y unos vaqueros desgastados que prácticamente cuelgan de sus perfectas caderas... _Prohibido seguir por ahí, Bella._ Me reprendo mentalmente.

-Un café con leche, un zumo de naranja natural y un plato de pastas de manzana -Rosalie toma el control de la situación.

-En seguida -parece divertido mientras se aleja en dirección a la barra.

Evito fijarme de nuevo en lo bien que le sientan los vaqueros.

-Ese de ahí era Edward -asiento mortificada -. El mismo con el que desaparecisto hace dos semanas en el Jade y pasaste la noche.

-Me siento ridícula -finalmente dejo el menú en su sitio y me froto los ojos con la mano derecha, deseando que desaparezca rápidamente -. Había esperado que, no sé, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Rosalie sonríe.

-No te preocupes. Por las cosas que me has contado que sabe hacer puedo decirte que practica cada noche con una. Eres un nombre más de la lista.

A cualquier chica podría sentarle mal su comentario pero a mí me permite un pequeño respiro. No le daría importancia a nuestro pequeño _affair_. Solo había sido una noche de sexo, intenso, pero solo sexo.

-Una más del montón, cierto -digo intentando convencerme.

-Solo a tí podría hacerte feliz eso -acomoda con una mano su melena rubia a un lado -. Normalmente las chicas buscaran repetir con alguien así.

-Si, está bueno pero, ¿Qué más da? Nunca volveré a hacer algo así.

Rose se muerde el labio conteniendo la risa y yo me percato, demasiado tarde, de que Edward ha vuelto y sostiene la bandeja con rostro contrito.

Mierda.

-Café, zumo -lo deposita frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y yo me siento aún peor - y las pastas. Aquí teneís la cuenta.

Ni siquiera me mira al darse la vuelta y marcharse de nuevo.

-Bien, Isabella, creo que has cabreado a tu ligue de una noche.

La fulmino con la mirada. No es mi culpa no haberlo visto y probablemente se siente herido en su más hondo orgullo de hombre. Lo recobrará pasado mañana con otra chica en su misma cama. Pensar en ello me pone la carne de gallina.

-No sabía que estaba ahí.

Es cierto, así como el hecho de que a veces mi cabeza parece perder el filtro que controla mis pensamientos y me hace soltarlo todo. Normalmente ocurre cuando estoy nerviosa o hebebido de más. Es obvio que ver a Edward me ha alterado.

-Lo sé y seguramente él también.

Entrecierro los ojos.

-Todo es culpa tuya -la señalo con un dedo acusador -. Tú me induciste a "liberarme" por una noche.

-Llevabas meses sin salir con tus amigos. Bailaste, bebiste y encima tuviste la suerte de toparte con ese semental al que miran el noventa por ciento de las chicas del local -al mirar alrededor me doy cuenta de que es cierto. Ya fuera con cierto disimulo o descaradamente cada fémina le observa recoger las mesas con movimientos elegantes -. Tú, mi querida Bella, lo has tenido entre tus piernas y has disfrutado del mejor sexo hasta la fecha. ¿Me equivoco?

En ese momento Edward coge una caja de madera junto a la barra llena de botellas de cristal y camina sin tambalearse hasta la cocina. Recuerdo sentir esos fuertes brazos sujetarme contra la pared mientras su tentadora cadera me embeste una y otra vez. Sacudo la cabeza. El mejor, sin duda.

-No, pero...

-Pero nada. Disfruta de la vista por última vez. Sería extraño que volvierais a encontraros cuando volvamos a Forks mañana -através de la mesa estira la mano y me da un apretón en el hombro.

Las posibilidades de volver a verlo son casi inexistentes. Tomo un último trago a mi zumo sin dejar de mirarle. Recordaré el tacto de su suave cabello desordenado, así como el regusto en mi boca de su piel y sus labios. Edward es un tornado de pasión que solo pasaba una vez en la vida y no me arrepiento de haberlo probado. Me gustaría solucionar mi patético malentendido al marcharme pero soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a él.

Pagamos y me levanto soltando un suspiro. El caliente recuerdo se quedará aquí, en esta cafetería, y yo lo dejaré ir definitivamente. Recogemos nuestras cosas y salimos en busca del coche de Rosalie. Lo último que veo antes de cerrar la puerta son sus ojos verdes ardiendo en mi dirección.


	2. Chapter 2

Me despido de Rose con la mano y le sonrío mientras se da la vuelta y desaparece por el enorme pasillo a la derecha, directa a embarcar en su avión. De vuelta a Forks, sola. No puedo evitar la mueca de decepción en mi cara.

Ayer recibí una llamada para una entrevista de trabajo en una revista, esta mañana. Al parecer tenían repentinamente un hueco libre y les interesaba el historial que les había mandado semanas antes sin mucha esperanza. No es que me desagrade el puesto, al contrario, pero había planeado unas pequeñas vacaciones para visitar a mi padre y mis viejos amigos. Solo después Rose y yo buscaríamos un piso juntas en el centro y comenzaríamos a trabajar.

Ahora me veía obligada a recoger a toda prisa mis cosas del departamento que habíamos usado por cuatro años ya que el contrato acababa en dos días. La entrevista esta mañana fue un éxito y comenzaba la semana que viene.

Me acerco a la parada de taxis, ya que tampoco tengo coche para moverme, y entro en el primero que encuentro con el periódico que acabo de comprar en la mano. Indico al táxista donde vivo y busco entre los papeles los anuncios de "se busca compañero de piso". Por algún sitio tengo que empezar.

Marco con un boli tres: dos de chicas que viven solas y otra que promete una estancia amplia, habitación con cuarto de baño propio y balcón, en el centro. Al llegar a casa me dejo caer en el sofá de la pequeña salita. Miro alrededor con añoranza. Las cosas de Rosalie están de vuelta en Forks y de algún modo el apartamento se ve sin su vida habitual. Es algo deprimente saber que de un día para otro tus planes se destrozan por simple capricho del destino.

Saco de mi bolso el móvil y la hoja del periódico donde están los números que deseo. Decido llamar primero a las dos chicas solas, temiendo convivir con alguien más si acudo a la tercera. Nadie contesta a la primera llamada aunque marco dos veces. El telefono suena hasta que llega al contestador de una amable voz sugiriendo dejar un mensaje en caso de emergencia.

Maldigo en voz baja y llamo al siguiente número. A los tres toques se oye una voz entrecortada.

-¿S...si?

-Hola, llamaba por el anuncio del periódico por la habitación libre.

Se oye un golpe sordo seguido de un jadeo.

-La habitación está ocupada -espeta la chica. Alguien, un hombre seguramente, murmura algo al otro lado y se escucha otro jadeo.

Parpadeo sorprendida y miro mi teléfono incrédula. _No puede estar pasando lo que estoy pensando._

-Siento las molestias -me disculpo contieniendo la risa.

-Ah, claro, vale. No -vuelve a cortarse y juro que la oigo sisear - pasa nada. Adiós.

Ya no puedo aguantar más y suelto una risita. ¡Ha contestado mientras lo hacía con alguien! Puede que se trate de su nuevo compañero. De cualquier forma la chica tenie valor para hablar con alguien en un momento así. Puede que le guste el morbo de que la oigan. Oh no, esa no es la persona que yo busco.

Mi última opción. Espero que esta vez sea una persona normal, con una vida normal en la que contestas al móvil mientras ves la televisión o fregas los platos. Esta vez lo cogen a los cinco toques.

-Alice Cullen al habla -contesta una voz alegre.

-Hola, llamaba por el anuncio en el periódico...

Escucho un suspiro al otro lado.

-Al fin, empezaba a perder la esperanza de que llamara una chica -bromea.

-¿La habitación sigue libre, entonces? -inquiero.

Es lo más cercano a una posibilidad que he tenido hasta ahora.

-Sí. Podría repetirte los detalles por teléfono pero me gustaría verte en persona, ya sabes, conocernos antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

¡Alguien normal al fin!

-Claro. ¿Te viene bien esta tarde?

-Perfecto. ¿Conoces la discoteca El Jade?

No puede ser.

-Si -mi tono de voz desciende un poco.

-En frente hay una cafetería llamada Patrick's. Nos vemos allí a las siete.

Respiro. No puedo alterarme cada vez que algo de mi vida se relacione con aquella noche. Tengo que superarlo.

-Bien.

-Llevo una gabardina gris. Seguramente me siente en la esquina derecha junto a la ventana -parece conocer bien el lugar.

-Está bien. Y Alice -la llamo antes de que cuelgue -. Mi nombre es Bella.

Por un segundo no dice nada.

-Encantada Bella, nos vemos en una hora.

Miro a mi alrededor por unos segundos sin creermelo. Puede que consiga casa antes de lo previsto con una chica. Estoy entusiasmada y siento que tengo que compartirlo con Rose, ya que fui yo la que prácticamente la obligó a irse sin mí.

_He quedado con una chica para una nueva habitación. Deseame suerte._

Recojo de nuevo mi chaqueta de cuero marrón y salgo en busca de otro taxi. Eso me llevará algo de tiempo.

Comienza a anochecer cuando alcanzo la discoteca aún cerrada. Apesar de las luches apagadas y las puertas cerradas parece permanecer en la calle con promesas de secreta diversión. Como una cría la fulmino con la mirada, culpandola interiormente, y cruzo para ir a la pequeña cafetería frente a ella. Se trata de un sitio calmado con mesas y sillas de madera con diseños pequeños e intrincados. En las paredes hay fotografías de escritores y actores famosos. A la derecha veo a una muchacha menuda enfundada en una estilosa ganardina que más que gris parece plateada. Al ver que me dirijo a ella me sonríe.

-Hola Bella. Tenía ganas de verte en persona.

Me deslizo frente a ella con una sonrisa. Tiene la piel pálida en contraste con su corto cabello negro exquisitamente peinado para que cada mechón apunte en una dirección. Sus facciónes son suaves y amigables y sus ojos verdes parecen brillar.

-Estaba algo nerviosa, la verdad -confieso -. No he tenido buenas experiencias en cuanto a anuncios.

-Me alegra causar buena impresión -con dos manos enguantadas levanta su taza de café y sopla -. No me gusta arreglar las cosas por el móvil. Siempre hay algún problema por no aclarar las cosas.

Saca de su bolso una carpeta morada y la abre en la mesa apuntándome.

-Son algunas de las fotos que hice de la casa por si querías verla. Tu habitación sería esta -rebusca entre las imágenes y saca una -. Apenas ha sido usada así que no tienes que preocuparte por desperfectos. Aún así me gustaría que cuando llegaras hicieras una revisión por si acaso, si decides quedarte, claro.

No puedo despegar los ojos de la foto. La habitación es bastante más grande que la de mi actual piso. Tiene una cama matrimonial a la izquierda con un cabecero de finos barrotes azul oscuro. Frente a ella haby una puerta blanca hacia lo que adivino es el baño. Pero lo más impresionante es la enorme ventana que va desde el suelo hasta casi alcanzar el techo. Es una puerta doble de cristal, en realidad, que da paso al pequeño balcón limitado por barrotes más gruesos pero similares a los de la cama. La estancia está pintada en azul claro y el suelo es de madera.

-Esto es la otra cara de la habitación y el baño.

Saca dos fotos más del montón. Una muestra la cama desde la perspectiva contraria. A su izquierda hay mucho espacio, lo suficiente para encontrar un enorme armario de madera blanca tallado que casi ocupa toda la pared junto a la puerta. En la pared entre la cama y el mismo hay un sofá gris claro y una tupida alfombra algo más oscura. La otra fotografía es del baño; es en tonos arena, con el tocador, la bañera y el inodoro de color marfil.

Estoy sin habla. Esto es mucho más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Es una casa de en sueño.

-Alice, esto es magnifico -cuando al fin la miro tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante -. No me puedo creer que haya algo así en todo Phoenix.

Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. El pensamiento me hace reaccionar. Probablemente será demasiado caro para mí. Alice no parece la típica chica con problemas de dinero.

-Pero todo esto será muy caro, ¿No? -temo oír la respuesta.

Parece levemente incómoda al contestar.

-Verás, los gastos no son problema al dividirse entre... tres.

-¿Tres? -no me gusta el tono precabido en que lo dice.

-En caso de que aceptes vivirías conmigo y con mi primo.

Ya está, la trampa que esperaba. En el fondo sé que no es culpa suya, nunca prometió exclusividad. Pero vivir con un chico no es algo para lo que esté preparada. Sé que no encontraré un sitio mejor que este así que decido hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Lo siento pero buscaba algo solo para chicas, no se si me entiendes -debo de parecer patética mientras me excuso.

-Espera Bella, ya sé que puede parecerte incómodo pero Emmet es un buen chico. Algo burro a veces pero conoce el concepto intimidad y es muy ordenado. Solo espera, ¿Vale? -por lo alterada que parede no puedo evitar preguntarme cuantas veces le habrán dicho que no por vivir con un chico - Llegará en un minuto, conócelo antes de negarte, por favor.

Alterno la mirada entre las fotos y ella. Parece algo alicaída ante la idea de que me vaya. Saber lo que me ofrece una persona tan alegre y clara hace que permanezca en mi silla.

-De acuerdo -acepto dudosa.

-¡Bien! -da una palmada animada y el pañuelo que lleva al cuello se suelta. En su camisa veo un símbolo boldado en color burdeos.

Lo miro detenidamente, consciente de haberlo visto antes. El león, los tréboles... ¡Un momento!

-¿Como has dicho que te apellidabas?

Me mira con sorpresa.

-Cullen.

Cullen, como Emmet Cullen. En ese momento una enorme sombra se cierne sobre nosotros. Un chico alto y musculado muestra una sonrisa traviesa al verme.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Vas a ser mi nueva compañera de piso?

Suelto una carcajada. Si hay alguien a quien no me esperaba encontrar, a parte de al señor ojos ardientes, es a mi compañero de problemas del instituto. Me levanto y le doy un abrazo, consciente de que sus enormes brazos me apretarán hasta quedar sin respiración, y así lo hace. Coge una silla y se sienta entre las dos.

-Vosotros dos os conocéis -Alice está desconcertada.

-Fuimos juntos a clase desde críos.

A partir de ese momento se desarrolla una larga conversación de dos horas en las que Emmet y yo relatamos nuestro primer encuentro por un balón que lanzó a mi cabeza sin querer a los ocho años. Desde entonces comenzamos a discutir cada vez qu nos veíamos, llegando a competir por todo hasta que nos pusieron en la misma clase en el instituto. Encontrando un enemigo común en un chico que me acosaba y se reía por la torpeza de Emmet, concentramos nuestras maldades en él y así nos hicimos amigos.

Cabe decir que Emmet siempre fue enorme. En la etapa de la adolescencia su cuerpo creció de tal forma que a veces no controlaba su fuerza o la rapidez con la que caminaba, lo que provocaba que fuera muy amigo del suelo. Al entrar en el equipo de futbol del instituto mejoró sus habilidades y comenzó a construir el hombre que esa hoy.

Después de eso es el turno de Alice para contar su historia. Ella nació en Chicago, melliza de un chico llamado Edward (juro que empeizo a odiar el nombre) e hija de una diseñadora de moda y un importante médico. Su familia nunca había tenido problemas de dinero, lo que le había permitido estudiar en la universidad que quiso y seguir los pasos de su madre. Llegados a cierto punto Emmet susurra en mi oído que está convencido de que superará a Esme.

Alice es chispeante, la clase de chica que con solo una mirada hace que saques una sonrisa. Me tiene encandilada con sus alocadas ideas sobre fiestas en el piso e ir de compras cada miércoles sin falta. Hace ya rato que he aceptado irme a vivir con ellos. Ya he dormido en la misma casa que Emmet en el pasado y sé que es un buen chico. Mi habitación serán doscientos dolares al mes. Barato, sí. Tendré que preguntarle a Alice la razón de que me cobre tan poco pero viendo mi repentina situación estoy entusiasmada de aceptar.

Emmet me lleva en coche a casa a las nueve y media. Me da una copia de la llave de mi nueva casa y promete venir a recogerme mañana para ayudarme con las cosas. En cuanto me despido marco a Rosalie sin haber entrado siquiera en mi habitación. Sé que gritará cuando se entere de que viviré con su antiguo amor del instituto.

Esa noche duermo del tirón, segura de que mis problemas se han solucionado con más rapidez de la que esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente me levanto una hora antes para terminar de empacar las pocas cosas que aún quedan desperdigadas por la casa. Hay muchas cajas, lo que conlleva numerosos viajes pero me siento impaciente por ver mi nueva casa. Emmet llega un poco tarde, un hábito que no ha perdido. A pesar de sus exageradas quejas carga sin problema con lo más pesado hasta su jeep.

-¡Lo conseguiste! -exclamo al ver el enorme auto.

Sonríe maliciosamente.

-Vendí mi alma al diablo por él.

-Ah, tenías de eso...

Entrecierra los ojos y pone la enorme caja únicamente en una de sus manos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices mientras cargue tus -echa un vistado dentro y se carcajea - "modelitos de noche".

Me subo en el asiento del copiloto y me quito las gafas de sol para fulminarle con la mirada.

-Tus sucios ojos no merecen verlos. ¿Subes o no?

Suelta un bufido dejando caer la caja con brusquedad en la parte trasera. Oigo el sonido de un cristal romperse y me estremezco. Aparte de mi ropa interior había varios frascos de perfume que seguramente ahora empaparían el resto de prendas. Se sube a mi iaquierda y arranca sin siquiera mirarme.

-Había más cosas ahí dentro -acuso cruzándome de brazos.

-Mis sucias manos no podían con tanta pureza.

El departamento está a media hora de mi antiguo piso, más céntrico. Es un enorme edificio de catorce pisos. Tiene grandes ventanales impecablemente limpios que prometen una magnifica vista de la ciudad. Emmet aparca en el garaje subterráneo junto a un ferrari amarillo muy llamativo.

-Ese es de Alice -explica Emmet -. Sus padres se lo regalaron al llegar aquí.

No puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto dinero tendrá su familia si pueden permitirse esa clase de regalos. Viendo el piso en el que vive supongo que no tendrá lo que el setenta porciento de la población mundial considera "fin de mes".

-¿Hace mucho que vives aquí con ella? -pregunto siguiéndole al ascensor con parte de mis cosas.

-Al acabar el instituto no sabía muy bien que hacer. Tenía aquella beca de deportes pero sabía que acabaría detestándolo si se convirtiera en una obligación más que un hobbie -parece muy serio de pronto -. Mi media no era muy mala y fue cuando escuché que Alice y Edward vendrían a vivir aquí para estudiar.

Nos apretujamos como podemos en el espacio lleno de espejos. Verme rodeada de tantos Emmets enormes me hace sentirme ligeramente intimidada.

-Los dos comenzaban sus carreras, Alice diseño de moda y Edward medicina. Supuse que un cambio me iría bien para decidirme y vinimos a pasar el verano practicamente solos -se encoge de hombros -. Phoenix era muy diferente a Forks. El sol, el cielo despejado, la gente... y sobre todo las fiestas. Esos dos meses fueron una locura en los que viajamos de discoteca en discoteca. Fue una época que nos cambió a los tres.

Llegamos a nuestro piso con suavidad y nos recibe un pasillo de marmol claro y una mullida moqueta dorada. Solo hay tres puertas blancas; la nuestra la de la derecha. Posa las cajas en el suelo y saca las llaves.

-En una de esas noches conocí a Garret -continua mientras batalla con la cerradura -. Era tres años mayor que yo pero sabía como divertirse. Muy extraño para alguien que estudiaba dirección de empresas -rió -. Se hizo muy cercano a nosotros y al ver mis dudas se encargó de presentarme su carrera como la mejor opción. Así que me dejé llevar.

Por fin consigue abrir y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar. Me concentro en no abrir la boca. ¡El sitio era aún más increíble en persona! La entrada es muy amplia, conectada con el salón a la izquierda y la cocina a la derecha. Todo esta abierto y unido en perfecta sincronía, sin paredes que lo serparen. Junto a la puerta hay un pequeño mueble de madera oscura donde Emmet deja las llaves sin contemplaciones. A su lado hay un gran perchero a juego y un paraguero metálido.

El salón está decorado con tres sofás rojos en semi circulo, con una pequeña mesa de cristal en el medio. En frente hay una enorme televisión de pantalla plana colgando de la pared. A su vez la pared de la derecha era toda de cristal, permitiéndo ver un enorme paisaje.

La cocina está a la izquierda, toda de madera clara. En el centro de la misma hay una barra americana rodeada de altos taburetes acolchados y al fondo una gran mesa de seis sillas, haciéndo juego con la cocina.

-Tranquila, solo babearas al principio -se burla Emmet al ver que no puedo moverme de la impresión.

-Esto debe de costar mucho dinero, no se si puedo...

-La casa ya está pagada. Nosotros solo nos hacemos cargo de los gastos de luz, agua, comida y demás.

Camina al pasillo del fondo que conduce a cuatro puertas blancas, dos a cada lado. Se detiene en la última a la derecha.

-Esta es tu habitación.

Me apresuro a alcanzarle y compruebo que no es un sueño. Este será mi nuevo hogar indefinidamente. Sé que parezco una cría al correr dejando en el suelo las bolsas que cargaba y tirarme en la cama, donde reboto felizmente.

-Aún no puedo creer que esté en un sitio así -me giro para mirar a Emmet justo cuando algo choca con mi cara y cae a mis manos.

Un sujetador azul.

Me levanto y echo a correr tras él mientras grita algo como que mi pura ropa interior le ha quemado las manos.

-¡Ven aquí cavernícola! -veo que se adentra en la puerta en frente de mí y se encierra.

-Zona privada. Prohibido el paso a seres no corruptos.

-Por favor, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no soy ninguna santa. Ahora sal de ahi para que pueda darte una paliza antes de volver a por más cosas.

-¿Y si me niego?

Cojo la manilla para comprobar que por mucho que intente no se mueve ni un milimetro.

-Estas cosas tienen pestillo -se burla desde dentro golpeando ritmicamente la puerta y tararaeando alguna canción inventada.

Obviamente Emmet sigue siendo el crío de siempre, y como consiguiente saca mi lado adolescente con rapidez. Mi mente comienza a maquinar alguna forma de hacerlo salir y recuerdo. ¡El jeep! Me escapo a la entrada y meto con suaves patadas mis cajas en el apartamento. Cojo las llaves del mueble y cierro la puerta un instante después de ver a Emmet asomando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Me escabullo al ascensor y meto la llave para que baje al segundo piso del garaje. Me miró en uno de los espejos y trato de alisar mi pelo con las manos entre risas. Se que adora ese coche y probablemente me mate si le hago el más mínimo rasguño. La idea es tentadora pero recuerdo que estoy camino a la madurez y decido que no es lo mejor.

Una vez abajo me doy cuenta de que ninguno de los dos autos llama la atención entre las caras máquinas que hay allí. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que no es un sitio habitual para vivir. Esto es caro. Me estremezco de solo ver un impecable Aston Martin a unos metros del jeep.

En cuanto me subo al coche me siento una completa enana. Ajustar el alejado asiento del volante y los espejos me lleva el tiempo suficiente para ver a Emmet llegar despotricando. Le sonrío y señalo el asiento copiloto.

-Espero que sepas conducir algo más que un triciclo, Isabella.

Cierra la puerta con brusquedad y yo me hundo en mi cómodo lugar lista para probarle mi experiencia.

A la una de la tarde el salón del apartamento está lleno de cajas y los dos nos sentamos con un suspiro en los sofás de cuero. Emmet pone los ojos en blanco.

-Si Alice estuviera aquí no hubiéramos tardado tanto -se queja en tono infantil.

-¿Dónde está?

Aún no la he visto desde ayer y siento que hasta que no hable con ella seré una intrusa.

-Tenía una reunión para alquilar un bajo a dos calles de aquí. Quiere montar su propia tienda cuanto antes.

Wow. La chica es lanzada si quiere su propio negocio tan joven.

-¿Una tienda? -espero no sonar entrometida por preguntar.

-Si, para vender sus diseños. Tiene una web desde hace año y medio con la que comercializaba su ropa por todo el país. Ahora usará ciertas amistades que se ha ido ganando para lanzarse.

Definitivamente es una chica emprendedora. Tener contactos a esas alturas en mi mundo es impensable. Yo empezaría con mi primer trabajo la semana siguiente. La idea hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

-Es increíble, a penas tiene mi edad.

Emmet se encoje de hombros.

-Siempre se esfuerza por lo que quiere hasta que lo consigue. Me imagino que esto es solo el comienzo.

Se levanta bostezando y se estira.

-Tengo que revisar algunos papeles antes de comer. ¿Por qué no te acomodas y luego pedimos algo por teléfono? -sugiere ya caminando hacia su habitación.

-Vale, te veo en un rato.

La siguiente hora la dedico a poner orden en mi nuevo cuarto. Me sobra espacio en el enorme armario tras colocar mi ropa y calzado, pero por otro lado descubro que no tengo donde poner mis libros. Nada de estanterías, ni siquiera un escritorio. Por el momento decido dejarlo en las cajas a un lado.

Salgo al pequeño balcón y me aseguro como una tonta de que los barrotes no impedirán que caiga. Estamos en una parte de la ciudad más abarrotada de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero la vista es inegablemente hermosa. Obvservo a mi alrededor encandilada. La vida me está ofreciendo una oportunidad increíble con este piso, Emmet y Alice. Estoy decidida a sacarle el mayor provecho a todo.

La puerta de la entrada se cierra y salgo de mi cuarto para saludar a Alice.

-¡Hola Bella! -me lanza una sonrisa radiante mientras se quita el pañuelo fucsia del cuello - Tenía muchas ganas de que llegaras.

Va vestida con un impecable traje negro y una blusa blanca, sus tacones hacen juego con el pañuelo. Me pilla analizando su ropa y se ríe.

-Es por la entrevista, no suelo ser tan seria visitiendo.

-Espero que hayas tenido suerte -sonrío timidamente.

-Es el dueño quién tiene suerte de que los haya elegido para asentarme -me guiña un ojo -. Va a ser un sitio conocido.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes. Ella se dirige a la nevera y saca una cerveza.

-Emmet me comentó que tienes un negocio en marcha.

Se apoya al otro lado de la barra con los codos.

-No era mucho pero fue fácil para empezar. Voy a dejarlo un tiempo mientras arranco la tienda.

-¿Todo lo que se venda allí lo diseñarás tú?

Baja la mirada unos segundos.

-Esa es la idea. Si no funciona hablaré con algunas personas para comercializar otras marcas y yo volveré a internet.

No parece feliz con la idea. Está nerviosa e insegura, jugando con la lata entre sus manos. No había pensado antes que alguien tan lanzado pudiera tener miedo de no acertar.

-Estoy segura de que todo irá mejor de lo que esperas -trato de infundarle valor y ella ríe ante mi pobre intento.

-Gracias Bella. Es bueno algo de apoyo de vez en cuando. Emmet suele burlarse de mi constantemente -una mueca maliciosa aparece en su rostro -. Ayer me habló de tí largo y tendido.

Mierda.

Emmet Cullen hablando de mí no era algo bueno. Probablemente le había contado nuestra larga lista de estupideces. Carraspeo.

-Espero que haya dicho algo bueno -ahora soy yo la incómoda.

-Me comentó de tu amistad con el suelo.

_Voy a matarlo._

-No es que él me ayudara a mantenerme alejada de el por mucho tiempo -contesto levemente ofendida.

Alice asiente con los ojos cerrados.

-Créeme, sé que es un bruto.

-Y un pirado, exagerado, victimista...

Alice y yo reímos. Es una buena señal, la confirmación de que mi amigo no ha cambiado lo más mínimo.

-Si nos oye se vengará -se me ocurre.

-Y nosotras se la devolveremos -me ofrece un trago de su cerveza.

-Dos mentes maquiabélicas mejor que una -concuerdo.

Así comienza mi amistad con Alice, compartiendo una cerveza y poniendo a parir a su primo.

Pedimos pizza para comer y me ofrezco a hacer la cena para los tres esa noche. Alice me muestra donde está todo en la cocina y un gran secreto de la casa.

En la primera puerta a la izquierda del pasillo de las habitaciones hay una sala algo más grande que mi habitación a la que denominan el despacho. Las cuatro paredes están llenas de estanterías con libros de todo tipo. En las esquinas hay un pequeño sillón verde y una lamparita sobre él. El centro de la sala lo ocupa una enorme mesa de madera oscura con varias sillas. Alice me cuenta que su hermano solía necesitar un espacio para relajarse y trabajar en silecio, por lo que diseñó la sala cuando llegaron. Me señala varias baldas vacías para poner mis libros y documentos con total libertad. Aquel chico, Edward, había acertado.

Esa tarde llamo a Rosalie con más tranquilidad y le cuento todo con lujo de detalles. Descubro que ella misma tiene alguna prenda de la marca de Alice y augura un gran futuro para ella. Luego le paso a Emmet y comienzan su habitual guerra odio-amor. Era una historia complicada la suya.

Emmet se había fijado en Rosalie la primera vez que la vio cuando llegó a nuestro instituto el penñultimo año. Entre los dos había una química increíble y al principio todo fue bien hasta que Emmet se acostó con Jessica Stanley unos meses después. Él siempre había danzado de una chica a otra y Rosalie se desencantó hasta el punto de discutir con él cada vez que se veían por tonterías. Al final Rose conoció a otro chico llamado Royce que la trataba como una reina y empezaron a salir. Emmet se alejó de ella por un tiempo, hasta que me confesó que sentía celos de él y no quería interponerse.

Rosalie cortó con el chico tiempo después de empezar a la universidad y aunque habían vuelto a hablar no hubo oportunidad de un nuevo acercamiento. Hasta ahora.

Finalmente llamo a mis padres para tranquilizarlos por el repentino cambio de planes y les aseguré que los vería pronto. Espero poder cumplir esa promesa.

Tras probar la enorme bañera y enamorarme de la misma, me pongo un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta y salgo para hablar con Alice del contrato de alquiler. La escucho discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

-Algún día trendrás que venir por aquí, Edward. Si Carlisle o Esme se enteran te van a arrastrar de vuelta a casa.

Silencio unos segundos.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces pero tu habitación ya está alquilada. Si vienen dormirás en el suelo de Emmet -anuncia con malicia.

Se ríe unos segundos.

-Vale, vale. Nos vemos pronto.

Corta la llamada y se gira para verme.

-Era Edward, está huyendo de nuestros padres -se pasó una mano por el pelo -. Algún día de estos te lo presentaré.

-Eso sería genial -muurmuro desviando mi vista hacia la ventana.

De momento estaba servida con un Edward en mi vida.

**Bueno, siento haber tardado en actualizar . Lo primero de todo, pedir disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía que pueda haber. Aunque suelo revisar los textos antes de subirlos algunas cosas se me escapan. Segundo; estoy intentando escribirlo todo en tiempo presente pero a veces se me va la mano y lo llevo al pasado, también me disculpo si ocurre. Y tercero; estos capitulos son más bien una introducción al cambio que da la vida de Bella, por eso son tan descriptivos y parecen no avanzar mucho. Esto cambiara pronto, lo pometo c;**

**Finalmente gracias a todos aquellos que dedicais un tiempo para leerme. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo y sé que no es perfecto pero supone un gran apoyo para mí**


	4. Chapter 4

Preparo pollo para cenar y comemos entre risas. Tengo tiempo de admirar a los primos. Tienen una relación de pique continuo, hasta el punto de lanzarse pan mutuamente al nombrar Emmet un ex novio de Alice. Me cuentan sus mejores historias desde que vivían con Edward, el mellizo ausente. Estas a menudo hacen que me atragante con el agua o que me ría tanto como para no poder respirar. Llego a la conclusión de que no tienen límite en cuanto a trastadas, pero son tan animados que te entran ganas de unirte a ellos sin dudar.

Por la noche paso un rato sentada en el balcón de mi habitación, intentando acostumbrarme a la altura. No puedo evitar sentirme muy afortunada por la oportunidad que se presenta ante mí. Todo parece muy nuevo, casi aterrador. En un libro, en una película, este sería el momento donde comenzarían los problemas.

Pero me doy cuenta de que eso ya ha ocurrido. Abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho y por una vez me permito recordar lo ocurrido. En el fondo se que "mi" Edward no es un mal chico. Solo me aportó la mejor noche de pasión en mucho tiempo. Huír de él es solo el mecanismo que uso para olvidar lo que me motivo a lanzarme aquella noche.

Suspiro y regreso al día anterior al Jade. Me veo subiendo las escaleras de mi antiguo portal, acelerando al oír los gritos de Rosalie desde nuetra casa. Al llegar a nuestro piso veo la puerta del departamento abierta, cogines y varias fotos enmarcadas tiradas por el suelo de la sala. En el centro de la misma Rose sostiene una cuchara de madera, amenazante, encarándo a un hombre bajo el marco de mi puerta. Reconozco a mi novio James, únicamente vestido con unos boxers. Sus ojos se posan en mi horrorizados.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rosalie se vuelve hacia mí con furia y baja el brazo con la improvisada arma.

-Bella, siento que tengas que enterarte así -sisea estremecíendose levemente.

Vuelvo la mirada a James, incapaz de comprender como han llegado a esta situación. No es que fuesen los mejores amigos pero se soportaban mutuamente. En este momento Rose parece capaz de matarlo. James avanza un paso en mi dirección.

-Dile que pare, por favor -suplica. Su cabello rubio está despeinado y tiene varias marcas rojas por el cuerpo -. Yo te explicaré todo con calma.

-¡Olvidate de eso! -brama Rose levantando la cuchara de nuevo en su dirección -. No sé ni como tienes las narices de mirarla.

Avanza hacia él con decisión y señana el interior de la habitación con su arma.

-Muévete -ordena.

Veo un ramalazo de ira en los ojos de James y se pone recto, enfrentándose a ella cara a cara.

-No tienes nada que ver en esto.

Las siguientes palabras de mi amiga están cargadas de veneno.

-Puede que yo no, pero sois tres los protagonistas.

James acerca su rostro un poco más al de ella.

-Márchate antes de que...

-¡Ni creas que me vas a intimidar, maldito arrogante! Si no te apartas yo lo haré.

Extiende el brazo libre en su dirección pero él aferra su muñeca con fuerza. Esa imagen penetra en mi cabeza y me hace reaccionar. James oculta algo y está dispuesto a herir a Rose para ocultarlo. Cojo uno de los marcos del suelo y avanzo hacia ellos sin dejar de mirarle.

-Suéltala.

Le doy en la mano con fuerza con una esquina del marco y suelta un quejido, girándose levemente y permitiendome echar una ojeada al interior de mi cuarto. El caos es aún peor , todas mis cosas tiradas por el suelo y el escritorio. Pero lo más chocante es la muchacha pelirroja que trata de tapar su cuerpo desnudo con mis sábanas.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que ocurre. La muchacha es Victoria, mi prima de dieciocho años. Ella había venido a visitarme unos días. Dejo caer tanto el marco como mi bolso al suelo. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos y siento mi cara enrojecer. Mi novio, mi prima, mi cama.

Me giro hacia James con las manos en puños.

-¿Te parece esto lógico? -exíjo en voz baja -. Te has acostado con mi prima, en mi casa.

-La cosa no fue así, ella llevaba insinuandose días...

-¿Esa es tu justificación? -le corto -. Apenas es mayor de edad.

-Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía -replica.

La furia me corroe. Medio año con James solo me ha servido para tener un enorme problema entre mis manos. Había empezado a pensar que sentía algo por él, y lo más importante, que era mutuo. Me siento humillada en muchos sentidos.

-¡Es mi prima! -lo aparto para entrar en mi habitación y rebusco entre mis cosas hasta encontrar su camisa y sus vaqueros. Se los lanzo -. Lárgate de aquí.

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo colocarse su ropa rapidamente y desaparecer sin siquiera calzarse. La puerta se cierra con un suave chasquido y decido que no se merece ni una simple mirada atrás. Miro a Victoria, quién parece estar llorando también. De una esquina de la cama cuelga un diminuto tanga blanco y me entran náuseas.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo crucial.

-Dime que al menos habéis usado protección.

Asiente entre temblores.

-Tomo la píldora -su voz suave y aguda me pone los pelos de punta.

Aún es una cría. Puede que ni dudase de él.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no ha hecho esto con otras? -mi voz suena mordaz y se echa hacia atrás -. Mañana mismo vuelves a Forks. Te recomiendo que allí hagas una visita a tu ginecólogo.

No pienso contarle lo ocurrido a sus padres. No me siento con anímo de hacer nada. Rosalie me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me acompaña para que me siente en el sofá. Luego regresa a mi habitación con gesto asqueado.

-Ten la dignidad de cambiar al menos sus sábanas -hasta yo me estremezco por su tono despreciable.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Esa misma tarde Rosalie me explicaría que el desastre fue el resultado del intento de huida por parte de James. Ella los encontró en la cama y ante la situación él decidió marcharse. De haber conocido mejor a mi rubia sabría que no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Me paso una mano por el pelo. James no había sido el novio perfecto, pero si el mejor con él que había estado hasta aquel día. Había sido cariñoso y amable, respetuoso hasta lo indecible. Ante mi ligera desconfianza por su fama de mujeriego le había pedido que usáramos condón siempre. Más tarde daría gracias por aquella pequeña ocurrencia.

Al día siguiente apenas podía creérme lo ocurrido. Victoria parecía incapaz de mirarme, mucho menos de dar una explicación por su comportamiento. Poco después de llevárla al aerpuerto James regresó al piso para recoger las cosas que había ido dejándo en él durante esos meses. Había sido arrogante y un completo imbécil, para acabar acusándome de no cubrir sus necesidades en la cama.

Eso en definitiva había sido un golpe bajo y se ganó un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Rosalie. Esta me vio tan desanimada que me ofreció salir de fiesta por una noche para olvidarlo. Y vaya que su imagen se volvió borrosa tras la increíble silueta del cobrizo con el que estuve.

Detengo mis pensamientos al llegar a Edward. Tengo la sensación de que pensando en él me acabaré obsesionando. Gracias a él recuperé la mayor parte de mi ánimo y decidí no darle más importancia a un golfo como James.

Me tumbo en la cama, lista para cumplir inmediatamente con ese pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Emmet como Alice han desaparecido. Encuentro una nota de esta última en mi puerta anunciando que estará aquí para comer. Su primo no regresará hasta las siete de la tarde.

En mi correo encuentro varias notificaciones del trabajo, en su mayoría artículos por revisar y que debo tener el lunes listos. Me alegra saber que en el apartamento hay un sitio donde trabajar en paz. Con un pantalón de chándal gris, una enorme camiseta azul y mi cabello en un moño cojo asiento en el despacho y me enfoco en mi tarea.

Son las doce cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, seguida por dos voces masculinas riendo y montando jaleo. No reconozco a Emmet como ninguno de ellos. Me levanto alerta y agarro un pesado libro al oír a alguien acercarse. Escucho un ligero tintineo y me relajo casi al instante. No habían forzado la cerradura por lo que debían de ser amigos de alguno de mis compañeros de piso.

Salgo del despacho en silencio hacia el salón. Alguien, probablemente del género masculino, está sentado en el sofá frente al televisor cambiando rapidamente de canales. Su pelo está oculto por una gorra azul y blanca. Respiro hondo. Nadie que actúa con tanta tranquilidad en una casa puede ser un ladrón.

-Perdona, ¿Quién eres?

Pega un pequeño salto y gira la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro. Al instante está de pie, sus ojos bien abiertos. Dejo caer el libro pasmada. Frente a mí está la representación más cercana a la perfección humana, mi pesadilla durante los últimos días.

-Edward, no sabía que te gustaban estas cosas -se burla alguien a mi espalda.

Sin habla me giro para encontrar a un enorme chico junto a mi habitación sujetando uno de mis tangas morados. La sangre se acumula en mis mejillas y avanzo hacia él, olvidando mi shock inicial.

-¡Suelta eso! -le arranco la prenda de un tirón -. ¿Qué clase de persona entra en la habitación de alguien y se pone a cotillear su ropa interior?

Me mira incrédulo mientras tiro el tanga sobre la cama y cierro mi puerta con fuerza.

-Me parece que ya no tienes habitación aquí -se ríe sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Cállate, Jacob -Edward está serio de repente -. No sabía que la hubieran alquilado ya.

Sus ojos se fijan en mí y no parecen muy agradables. Recuerdo nusetro último encuentro en aquella cafetería y siento una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Así que eres el hermano de Alice.

-Se ve que no han perdido el tiempo en hablar de mí -se cruza de brazos -. Isabella, ¿Estás persiguiéndome?

Jacob se apoya en una de las paredes y me mira de arriba abajo.

-La famosa chica del Jade -murmura.

-No sabía que érais familia -me defiendo -. Vi el anuncio de una habitación en el periódico y resultó ser el piso donde vivía mi amigo de la infancia.

Me siento patética dando explicaciones a dos desconocidos. Edward aún me fulmina con la mirada sin decir nada.

-Va a ser que tú y Emmet no sois tan distintos al final, tenéis los mismos gustos -se carcajea Jacob.

Lo fulmino con la mirada preguntándome como Edward puede soportarlo. Finalmente reacciona y observa a su amigo.

-Busca en su habitación una bolsa negra con una oso blanco a un lado -. Jacob desaparece sin hacer más comentarios y Edward se agacha para recoger el libro del suelo -. Te pediría por favor que cuidaras mínimamente mis libros.

La tensión es alarmante mientras le sigo al despacho. Coloca el objeto con suavidad y mira a su alrededor, como si quisiera aseguarse de que todo está bien. Me siento incómoda recordando como huí de él la última vez que nos encontramos. Quiero explicarme, que sepa que no tengo nada en su contra. Más aún cuando es el hermano de alguien tan encantador como Alice.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo -admito en voz baja.

-Todo está claro -acaricia el lomo de un volumen distraidamente y me mira con indiferencia -. No me conoces, no me debes explicaciones.

Comparar su frío tono con la voz suave de la noche parece imposible.

-Aún así. Lo que oíste el otro día con Rosalie...

-Mira Isabella, no me interesa tu vida. Que nos acostaramos no es el fin del mundo para mí. No eres la primera.

Se siente como un golpe bajo. Me he pasado los últimos días preocupándome por algo a lo que no le da las más mínima importancia. Habrá una larga lista de chicas con las que ha pasado la noche. Y yo estoy al nivel de todas ellas. Bajo la mirada sin saber que contestar.

Él apenas permanece ahí por unos segundos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Aún estoy sin habla cuando cierro la puerta suavemente y me siento de nuevo frente a mí portatil. Estoy avergonzada de haberme preocupado por el incidente. Edward no es un acosador, no me persigue por la ciudad. Probablemente ni se acordase de mi cara hasta que nos vimos en la cafetería.

Me siento incapaz de seguir trabajando, escuchando sus voces através de las paredes mientras bromean y se ríen. Al final, unos diez minutos después, desaparecen por donde han venido y el piso vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que por mucho que me desprecie, Edward Cullen sigue rondando mi mente.

_**Bien, podéis matarme por tardar tanto. He estado dándole muchas vueltas a como plantear el capitulo. Siempre puedo ponerlo fácil y hacer que Bella y Edward están juntos desde el principio, pero no me gustan los enamoramientos sencillos. Descubriréis que soy una fanática del drama cuando sea justificable, y haré que su relación sea lenta, una evolución por la que se conocen antes de dejarse llevar por las hormonas. De ahora en adelante intentaré publicar más rápido (de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo) y no haceros esperar. **_

_**Os escribo pronto :D**_


End file.
